Harry Nutcracker et le Pays des Jouets
by LyraGates
Summary: Voilà bien longtemps que Drago Malfoy ne croit plus aux contes de fées. Pourtant, la veille de Noël, le voilà embarqué dans une aventure... Magique. [Harry x Drago] Crossover Casse-Noisette
1. Acte 1

**_Si vous avez été attiré ici par le Crossover plus qu'étrange de cette fic, sachez qu'elle est née d'un pari idiot avec une certaine iSiot de Best. Je te dédicace donc cette fic ma chère Kri !_**

 ** _Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fics, je sais qu'en commencer une nouvelle alors que j'ai du mal à sortir les autres n'est pas la meilleure de mes idées maiiiis... Trop tard :3_**

 ** _Et pour ceux qui sont encore là, je vous laisse apprécier ce magnifique navet de ma création ! Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **HARRY NUTCRACKER ET LE PAYS DES JOUETS**

 **Acte 1 : Un Noël enchanté.**

* * *

Drago bouillonnait. Quoi qu'il fasse, malgré tous ses efforts, un rien l'énervait ce soir. Il essayait de ne rien laisser paraître, de garder la tête haute et de faire bonne figure devant les autres invités, mais rien n'y fit. Chaque petit détail lui rappelait trop bien l'affront qu'il subissait.

Comment son père pouvait-il laisser passer ça ? Que faisait sa bonne à rien de mère ? Qui était responsable de cette mascarade ?

Le blond offrit son plus beau sourire à la fille d'un noble notoire avant de prendre congé. Cette pauvre idiote pensait avoir une chance avec lui, quelle blague ! Qu'elle apprenne à ses yeux à regarder dans la même direction et il daignerait peut-être lui laisser une chance !

Vraiment... cette fête pourrie commençait vraiment à lui taper sur le système.

— Drago, l'appela une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

En se tournant pour faire face à son père, notre héros de mauvaise humeur ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le sujet de son malheur à quelque pas de son patriarche.

— Va donc tenir compagnie à ta promise, lui ordonna son père en marchant jusqu'à lui. Et tâche d'être près d'elle lorsque la seconde partie de la réception commencera.

Drago ne répondit rien, l'envie de donner un coup à son père le démangeant grandement. Il lui offrit un sourire éclatant de fausseté avant de s'avancer vers la cause de son exécrable bonne humeur.

— Pansy... Ma très chère _épouse_...

N'importe quelle personne avec un minimum de matière grise aurait capté le ton plus que menaçant derrière ce masque resplendissant, mais il ne fallait pas oublier que l'héritière des Parkinson était plus idiote qu'un chiot attardé.

— Allons Drago, pas si fort ~ commença-t-elle en rougissant et gloussant de la façon la plus énervante qui soit. L'annonce n'est pas pour tout de suite... Mais j'avoue ne pas pouvoir me retenir de sourire, je suis tellement heureuse !

— Je n'en doute pas...

Non, vraiment, Drago n'allait plus tenir longtemps. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il explose et fasse un scandale si mémorable qu'on en entendrait parler jusque dans les plus petits faubourgs de paysans.

Qui avait eu cette idée ? C'était la chose la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais entendue ! Lui et Pansy ? C'était une blague, ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Mais pourtant, son père semblait parfaitement sérieux.

Comme chaque année à cette période, la famille Noble qu'était les Malfoy organisait une somptueuse réception pour célébrer Noël. Toutes les grandes familles du Royaume-Uni étaient invitées. C'était l'événement de l'année. Drago avait l'habitude d'être traité comme un véritable prince à chacune de ces fêtes. Enfin... en vérité il était TOUJOURS traité comme un prince, mais plus spécialement lors des fêtes de Noël.

Alors, lorsque son père était venu voir Drago pour lui annoncer que la réception aurait lieu pour la première fois au manoir des Parkinson, Drago avait senti le piège.

La famille de Pansy et la sienne avaient toujours entretenu des liens amicaux. Drago avait passé toute sa scolarité avec Pansy à Poudlard, la prestigieuse École pour Enfants Extraordinaires, et ils avaient même été diplômés ensemble. Mais inutile de se leurrer. Les Malfoy possédaient un titre de Duc là où le père de Pansy n'était qu'un simple Baron . Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été question de mariage. Le seul moyen qu'auraient eu les Parkinson de se lier aux Malfoy aurait été que Drago tombe amoureux de leur fille.

Aucune chance.

S'il y avait bien une chose dont Drago avait horreur, plus que la laideur ou la pauvreté, c'était l'idiotie. Une personne n'ayant aucune conversation n'avait pas plus d'intérêt qu'un ver de terre à ses yeux.

Seulement, tout avait changé à la mort du Comte Avery. Ce dernier, n'ayant plus aucune descendance, avait vu son héritage revenir à ses plus proches cousins, les Parkinson. Le père de Pansy avait donc obtenu des terres et un nouveau titre. Ils avaient fêté ça, comme quoi une mort peut provoquer le bonheur d'autrui. Drago avait été dégouté de ce comportement. Les Parkinson ne méritaient pas ce titre. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il représentait. Ils étaient ce que beaucoup appellent des Faux Nobles.

La preuve, la première décision du père de Pansy, fut de proposer la main de sa fille ainsi qu'une dote conséquente à la famille du Duc de Malfoy. Dote que Lucius Malfoy s'était empressé d'accepter sans l'accord de son fils.

Voilà comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Cette fête de Noël n'était qu'un prétexte pour que Drago demande Pansy en mariage.

Hors de question. Jamais, au grand jamais, Drago n'épouserait une femme qu'il n'avait pas choisie ! Plutôt mourir.

Une jeune et jolie héritière aux atouts envoûtants et avec une bonne conversation. Voilà ce qu'il voulait. Pas un laideron plat avec autant d'esprit qu'un caillou !

Or, toute la soirée tendait vers le moment fatidique de la demande en mariage. Ses parents et ceux de Pansy avaient tout planifié. Cela aurait lieu durant la remise des cadeaux. Drago devait tout faire pour que la demande n'ait jamais lieu ! Une fois la fête passée, il pourrait s'entretenir avec sa famille pour mettre définitivement fin à cette mascarade. Mais pour le moment, il avait besoin d'une diversion. Quelque chose qui viendrait suffisamment gâcher la bonne ambiance de la soirée pour que son père préfère retarder l'annonce.

Il fallait faire vite.

— Oh, mais je crois qu'il est bientôt l'heure des cadeaux ~ chantonna la mère de Pansy.

 _Merde..._

Déjà, les invités se pressaient vers l'immense sapin et ses montagnes de cadeaux. Des domestiques s'activaient pour placer tout le monde là où il fallait, à savoir, les Parkinson, maître des lieux, le plus proche possible du sapin, puis tout de suite après les Malfoy, plus prestigieuse famille de la salle, et ensuite toutes les autres familles invitées qui n'avaient qu'un statut médiocre par rapport à eux.

Drago prit place en grimaçant. Cela avait toujours été lui le plus proche du sapin, et, même s'il avait passé l'âge de faire des caprices, ce changement de statut le mettait dans une humeur massacrante.

— N'oublie pas, le paquet vert.

Drago fit tous les efforts du monde pour sourire à son père et ne pas lui donner un coup de tête dans le nez quand celui-ci se baissa pour lui rappeler cela. Il n'était pas idiot, on lui avait déjà tout dit il y avait à peine quelques heures ! Le petit paquet vert avec le ruban rose qu'il voyait sur l'une des piles contenait la bague qu'il devrait offrir à Pansy une fois son tour venu... Quoi que Drago décide de faire pour détruire la soirée, il fallait qu'il agisse maintenant !

Une fois tout le monde à sa place, les domestiques entreprirent cette fois de distribuer les cadeaux. Personne ne les ouvrit bien sûr, chacun attendait son tour comme le voulait la coutume. Lorsqu'un des serviteurs aux vêtements tirés à quatre épingles déposa le coffret vert devant Drago, ce dernier dut faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas le balancer à travers la pièce. La sensation que cette petite boite au ruban rose répugnant le narguait de toutes ses forces. Il se concentra plutôt sur ses autres cadeaux. Bien plus gros l'année précédente, il n'en compta pourtant que trente-six, soit un de moins qu'avant. Une chance, là encore, qu'il ait passé l'âge de faire des caprices en publique.

Drago se sentait mal, assis là où il était, ses mouvements étaient restreints, comment pourrait-il provoquer un scandale dans ces conditions ? Que faire, que faire... Lorsque Pansy aurait fini d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, ce serait à lui ! S'il existait un Dieu dans ce monde, pitié, qu'il se manifeste sur-le-champ !

Bien sûr, Drago ne croyait pas en Dieu. Pas plus qu'il ne croyait au Père Noël ou à la magie. Alors quand l'opportunité se présenta enfin à lui, il préféra remercier sa chance plutôt qu'une quelconque force supérieure.

— Oh, c'est... Magnifique...

Si tout le monde dans l'assemblée avait perçu l'air d'admiration totalement faux de Pansy, personne ne le fit remarquer. Cette dernière venait d'ouvrir l'un de ses présents et était donc tombée sur quelque chose de... Disons, original.

C'était une poupée. Ou plutôt une marionnette de bois vernis. Ses vêtements peints étaient les mêmes que les princes militaires des contes de fées, d'une couleur rouge éclatante rehaussé d'épaulettes dorée et d'autres dorures finement peinte. Mais même malgré les finitions de première qualité, les proportions mêmes de la poupée étaient disgracieuses. Trop carrée, trop raide. Ses bras semblaient pouvoir bouger comme ceux d'un simple lego et sa tête... Sa tête était laide à faire peur. Un cube aux bords légèrement arrondis et une mâchoire qui semblait s'articuler pour s'ouvrir et se fermer. Ajoutez à cela ses grands yeux verts, vides de toute vie, et vous aviez le combo parfait pour provoquer des cauchemars aux plus jeunes.

— Qui donc m'a offert ce présent ? demanda Pansy en regardant l'emballage. Il n'y a pas de nom ?

— Ici, l'aida son père en ramassant la petite carte qui venait de tomber sur le sol. Hum... Albus... Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ? Qui est-ce ? Nous n'avons invité personne de ce nom !

— Je l'ignore mon chéri, lui répondit sa femme avec inquiétude.

— Il semblerait que quelqu'un se soit invité tout seul, laissa planer Drago en profitant de cette distraction offerte sur un plateau, une idée bien précise en tête.

Le père de Pansy fronça les sourcils avant d'appeler l'un de ses domestiques pour avoir une explication.

Drago en profita donc pour se lever de sa chaise et s'approcher de Pansy et sa marionnette.

— Si c'est une blague, commença sa chère amie avec un regard mauvais pour la poupée, elle n'est pas drôle du tout !

— Moi, je trouve qu'elle te ressemble un peu... commença Drago en pointant la pièce de bois du doigt.

— Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? Elle est affreuse !

— Mmm... ça doit être ses yeux, continua-t-il sur sa lancée.

— Quoi ? Mais j'ai les yeux noirs ! Pas vert !

 _Peut-être, mais ils sont tout aussi vide,_ pensa Drago pour lui-même.

Il se pencha pour attraper la poupée et la porta au niveau de ses yeux pour mieux l'observer.

— Ah ! Elle est cassée, dit-il en remarquant une fissure sur son front.

— Non seulement ce cadeau est moche, mais en plus, il est abîmé ! s'énerva Pansy. Je n'en veux pas ! Qui est celui qui m'a offert cette chose ?

C'était trop facile. Pansy s'était levée au quart de tour et observait la foule des invités avec un air mauvais. Drago connaissait trop bien cette fille, il pouvait la mener par le bout du nez à sa guise.

— On ne dirait pas un objet artisanal, continua l'héritier Malfoy sur sa lancée. Mais il n'y a aucune marque ou numéro de série. À croire que cette chose a été faite par un artiste inconnu.

— Un artiste inconnu sans le moindre talent ! J'exige de savoir qui m'a offert ça ! C'est inadmissible !

— Du calme ma chérie, essaya de l'arrêter sa mère. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une blague...

— Une blague de très mauvais goût alors, commença Drago, ajoutant la dernière pièce à son plan. Et comment se fait-il que quelqu'un que nous ne connaissions pas ait pu approcher suffisamment du sapin pour y déposer un paquet inconnu ? Et si cela avait été un fou ? Ou un tueur ? Imaginez que ce paquet ait contenu une bombe ! C'est comme ça que vous protégez vos maisons ?

— Du... du calme...

 _Que le Show commence._

— Me calmer ? Moi ? Est-ce un ordre ? Qui êtes-vous pour m'ordonner de me calmer ? Un fou dangereux est entré par effraction dans une maison où je me trouve avec ma famille et a pu déposer un coli parmi nos cadeaux de Noël ! C'est inadmissible !

— Il a raison ! commenta une voix dans la foule. Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour nous mettre en danger !

— Si la sécurité est si médiocre, je préfère partir ! fit une autre.

Le brouhaha commença à emplir la pièce et bientôt on n'entendit même plus le Comte Parkinson qui cherchait à calmer la foule. Drago avait vraiment du mal à cacher son sourire. Qu'il était amusant de jouer avec les imbéciles.

Mais plus important, ce petit scandale l'avait enfin éloigné de cette stupide demande en mariage. Maintenant, il pouvait profiter pleinement de la zizanie qu'il avait lui-même créée.

Son regard se reposa sur la marionnette de bois qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains. Il en vint même à vénérer ce bout de bois. Encore un peu, et il l'embrassait ! À peine eut-il pensé cela qu'il remarqua un éclat dans les yeux vert. Intrigué par un détail qu'il semblait avoir raté, il approcha la sculpture de bois de son visage pour mieux l'observer.

Une personne à sa droite le bouscula et il vit que c'était son père. Ce dernier avait un regard extrêmement mécontent sur le visage et regardait son fils comme s'il était responsable de ce chaos. Ce qui était vrai.

Sans un mot, il tira Drago par le bras et l'emmena dans une autre pièce de la maison.

Lorsque la porte se referma sur eux, ils se retrouvèrent dans le silence. Un silence qui n'attendait qu'une autre tempête.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris bon sang ?! hurla Lucius.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, nia son fils.

— Ne me mens pas Drago ! Tu as clairement jeté de l'huile sur le feu ! Ton rôle aurait été de calmer ce scandale avant même qu'il n'éclate !

— Mon rôle ? Comment ça mon rôle ?

Drago jeta la poupée sur un canapé dans la pièce puis se planta devant son père.

— Mon _rôle_ comme tu dis, est celui d'un invité. Si cette fête avait eu lieu chez nous, jamais ce genre d'incident ne serait arrivé ! Laisser entrer un inconnu sans permission... Non mais quelle blague ! On voit bien que les Parkinson n'ont pas l'habitude de leur nouveau statut !

— Suffit ! Tu avais un rôle des plus importants et tu as tout fait pour l'éviter ! Tu penses que je ne l'ai pas vu ?

— Tu parles du mariage ? Allons père, vous ne pensiez pas vraiment que j'allais accepter ça sans broncher ?

Drago fit un pas de plus vers son père et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Fini le temps où il baissait la tête devant lui et acceptait tous ses ordres sans broncher. Il était maintenant un adulte majeur qui avait fini ses études et commençait à faire son chemin dans le monde professionnel. Il était brillant et charismatique, sans parler qu'il avait eu le temps de se forger ses propres contacts à la cour. Avec ou sans l'aide de son père, Drago savait qu'il se ferait une place parmi les plus grands.

Lucius le savait. Il en était même fier jusqu'à il y a quelques minutes. Mais son fils semblait profiter de ses nouvelles libertés pour lui tenir tête. Et ça, il en était hors de question.

— Lucius ?

Narcissa Malfoy ouvrit la porte et jeta un regard inquiet à son mari et son fils.

— Le Comte demande ton aide...

— J'arrive, lui répondit sèchement son époux.

Il resta un moment à défier son fils du regard sans qu'aucun d'eux ne baisse les yeux puis il lança d'une voix forte.

— Chérie, dit à nos domestiques de garder cette porte. Drago ne se sent pas bien et ne sortira pas de cette pièce. Que personne ne vienne non plus le déranger.

Puis il tourna les talons, laissant ses vêtements voler autour de lui avec panache avant de sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Drago bouillonnait. De joie comme de rage. Son idiot de père avait perdu, mais avait quand même voulu le punir comme s'il était un gamin. Interdiction de sortir de la pièce... Même détournée, la punition laissait un goût amer. Drago avait l'impression d'avoir cinq ans. Cela lui donnait envie de hurler et sortir quand même de la pièce.

Mais plusieurs choses le retinrent.

Déjà, cela risquait de donner satisfaction à son père s'il agissait de façon aussi puérile.

Et surtout... Si les domestiques qui se retrouvaient à garder sa porte étaient Crabe ou Goyles, qui avaient accompagné sa famille, il aurait beaucoup de mal à les semer. Ces idiots étaient certes aussi cons que leurs pieds, mais aussi incroyablement tenaces... Inutile de se ridiculiser en courant dans les couloirs avec deux bouledogues aux fesses.

Fulminant de rage, Drago se laissa tomber sur le canapé de la pièce. Tant pis s'il froissait son beau costume de satin vert et argent, il n'était plus à ça prêt.

Son regard se perdit dans les gravures du plafond tandis que son cerveau fleurissait de mille mots doux pour son père et cette soirée pourrie.

Et alors que l'heure avançait et que la fatigue et l'ennui se mêlaient, Drago commença à sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

À ses côtés, abandonné sur le fauteuil quelques minutes plus tôt, les yeux vert émeraude de la marionnette recommencèrent à s'allumer d'une lueur mystérieuse.

* * *

 ** _À suivre..._**

* * *

Notes : dans la noblesse anglaise, un Marquis est plus important qu'un Comte qui est plus important qu'un Vicomte qui est plus important qu'un baron. Et au dessus de tout ça il y a le Duc. (Malfoy au pouvoir !)


	2. Acte 2

**_Hellow ! Voici donc la suite de ce petit Crossover Haryy Potter x Casse-Noisette ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^ Bonne lecture !_**

 _ **Merci a Tori Aoshiro ma Beta que j'aime et j'adore :3 Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi T^T**_

* * *

 **HARRY NUTCRACKER ET LE PAYS DES JOUETS**

 **Acte 2 : Une question de taille**

* * *

Pour beaucoup de personnes, Noël est une fête magique où les rêves deviennent réalité. Les familles se réunissent pour partager ensemble et le père Noël vient offrir des cadeaux aux plus jeunes.

Du haut de ses vingt ans, Drago, fils du Duc de Malfoy, avait depuis longtemps arrêté de croire en ces balivernes. La magie n'existait pas, tout comme il était idiot de penser qu'un vieil homme en surpoids pouvait s'introduire dans nos maisons pour y déposer des cadeaux.

Alors que la fête du Comte Parkinson tournait au vinaigre, notre cher Drago roupillait gentiment sur le canapé d'un salon privé. Toujours aussi élégant dans son costume vert et argent, il avait l'air d'un prince endormi que seul un baiser enchanté pourrait réveiller.

Heureusement pour lui, personne n'était assez fou pour troubler son sommeil et notre prince caractériel put rester quelques minutes de plus dans les bras de Morphée.

Tant mieux, car s'il avait ouvert les yeux, l'héritier Malfoy n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié ce qui se passait à ses pieds.

Silencieuses comme la nuit, de petites ombres s'agitaient sur le tapis du salon privé. Trapus et répugnants, des rats avaient envahi la salle !

Ils avaient un poil gris pourtant très propre par rapport aux bêtes des égouts classiques, mais le plus extraordinaire, c'était leurs vêtements, car oui, vous avez bien lu, les rats étaient habillés ! Vêtus de véritables armures minuscules, d'un métal noble et brillant qui faisait à peine de légers bruits de tintement. Les bêtes intelligentes venaient de se déployer dans la salle et en quadrillaient chaque centimètre carré. Ils devaient être une dizaine.

Certains repérèrent l'humain endormi sur le canapé et firent signe aux autres de redoubler de prudence.

Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était que Drago était bien loin du sommeil tranquille qu'il imitait. En vérité, tous ses sens étaient en alerte et il faisait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas hurler.

Si cela avait été n'importe quels rats, Drago serait sorti en vitesse de la pièce et aurait crié à un autre scandale, mais la situation était différente.

Les rats marchaient, communiquaient et s'habillaient comme des humains ! Impossible, stupide, du grand n'importe quoi. Drago devait rêver... Ou être fou.

Plus l'héritier Malfoy essayait de revenir à la réalité, et plus il commençait à comprendre que les rats étaient vraiment là. Dieu... Il était vraiment fou !

Il s'efforçait de se rendormir. Tout plutôt qu'avouer que des rats soldats venaient de faire une descente dans le salon des Parkinson.

Impossible de se rendormir... Tout cela semblait si réel... Non. Impossible. Et puis qu'est-ce que ces choses faisaient là ? Par où étaient-elles entrées ? Le manoir des Parkinson était donc assez miteux pour laisser entrer des rats en plus de la mystérieuse marionnette ?

En parlant de la marionnette, Drago vit du coin de l'œil ladite sculpture en bois là où il l'avait jetée plus tôt. À quelques centimètres de sa main. Étrange... Elle semblait différente de tout à l'heure.

Coupant court à son observation, un rat leva alors la tête dans sa direction. Drago ferma un peu plus ses paupières de sorte à ne garder qu'un minuscule interstice lui permettant de voir ledit rat se rapprocher un peu trop à son goût.

 _Oh non..._

Le rat commença à grimper sur le bord du canapé. Drago senti un horrible frisson lui traverser l'échine. Doucement, il bougea sa main vers la poupée dans l'optique de la jeter sur le rat s'il faisait encore un pas dans sa direction. Mais alors que ses yeux étaient fixés sur la créature, ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vide. Baissant instinctivement le regard, Drago vit que la marionnette avait disparu.

 _Comment ? Elle était là il n'y a même pas deux minutes !_

Le rat arriva en haut du canapé et commença à observer les environs à la recherche de quelque chose. Soudain, sortant d'un des coussins précieux, une forme floue d'un rouge éclatant fonça sur la bête !

Trop vite pour que Drago puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, la tête du rat se détacha de son armure et roula sur le fauteuil.

— Là-haut ! cria l'un des rats soldats depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

Si Drago n'était pas assez choqué par ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux, il aurait sûrement halluciné de voir que ces animaux savaient aussi parler comme des humains. Devant lui, à quelques centimètres de sa main, se tenait la poupée de bois. Debout, fièrement, sur ses jambes articulées, elle dévisageait les soldats en évaluant la situation. Drago dut résister à l'envie de tendre le bras pour la toucher, comme si ce simple geste aurait fait disparaître toute trace de magie de l'objet. Étrangement, il n'avait plus peur. Seule la curiosité avait remplacé le sentiment de dégoût provoqué par les rats.

En parlant des rats, ces derniers s'étaient tous rassemblés pour entourer le canapé. Certains commençaient même à l'escalader ! La poupée serra sa main autour d'une épée en acier que Drago n'avait même pas remarqué avant et sauta dans le vide. Il atterrit sur le rat le plus proche du sommet du fauteuil et lui planta la pointe de l'arme dans le crâne. On entendit un couinement et ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol, le soldat de bois profitant du corps de l'animal pour amortir sa chute.

Sans demander son reste, la marionnette s'élança dans un coin de la pièce. Il devait fuir, et vite.

Derrière l'une des nombreuses tables en bois poli, il trouva un petit trou dans le mur de la pièce, juste à côté d'une immense cheminée décorée de guirlandes festives. Sûrement le passage qu'avaient utilisé les rats pour venir.

Esquivant le rat soldat en face de lui, il s'élança vers sa seule chance de survie.

— Tiens, tiens, tiens. Qu'avons-nous là.

Se figeant à l'entente de la voix insupportable, la marionnette vit sortir deux autres rats soldats du trou, ainsi qu'une humaine de la taille d'un crapaud, vêtue d'un long manteau rose bonbon.

— Ombrage... marmonna la marionnette en faisant un pas en arrière.

— Reine Ombrage, je te prie ! le corrigea la femme à taille de crapaud. Tu ne vas pas oublier mon titre n'est-ce pas, mon cher Casse-Noisette ?

Son sourire se fit extrêmement mauvais et elle leva une main devant elle. Entre ses doigts potelés se trouvait un morceau de bois fin, rehaussé de petites boules décoratives. Le dénommé Casse-Noisette palit à la vue de cette baguette et il continua de reculer. Mais c'était sans compter sur les soldats qui se rassemblaient dans son dos.

Il était fait.

— Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Le cri les fit tous sursauter ! Sous leurs yeux ébahis, une forme monstrueusement grande se leva du canapé en hurlant de toutes ses forces et en projetant le malencontreux soldat qui avait osé s'approcher trop près à travers la pièce.

Il y eut un silence. Tous observaient l'humain devant eux, parfaitement réveillé et qui s'efforçait d'essuyer sa main contre sa veste comme s'il avait été souillé.

Se rendant bien vite compte qu'il était le centre de l'attention, Drago se redressa et lança un regard méprisant aux mini-êtres.

Plusieurs d'entre eux prirent peur face à ce géant et son regard glacial. C'était comme si tout son être les surplombait et les écrasait.

— Qu'est-ce que des créatures comme vous font dans cette baraque ? commença Drago avec toute l'assurance qu'il était possible d'avoir.

En vérité, il était complètement pétrifié par ce qu'il voyait. Ces choses ne pouvaient exister et pourtant, c'était devant lui. Cauchemardait-il ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi cela semblait-il si réel ? Était-il vraiment en train de menacer des rats ?

Le rat soldat qui avait été projeté contre un mur gisait sur le sol sans le moindre signe de vie. Les yeux de la femme en rose s'étrécirent à cette vue puis se reposèrent sur l'humain blond.

Ils se regardèrent intensément, cherchant l'un comme l'autre à faire baisser les yeux de son adversaire. Cela partait en baston de regard dont seule leur fierté pourrait pâtir.

Appréciant très peu de voir un gamin de presque un mètre soixante de plus qu'elle lui tenir tête, la dénommée Ombrage leva son étrange baguette devant elle avec un sourire menaçant.

— Je n'apprécie pas que l'on se mette en travers de mon chemin, jeune impoli... commença-t-elle.

— T'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit le truc ? Retournez d'où vous venez ! la coupa Drago avec un dégoût notoire.

— Comment oses-tu...

— Du balai ! continua le blond. Allez, hop...

Liant le geste à la parole, il fit des signes de la main comme s'il chassait des parasites particulièrement indésirables. La marionnette et les rats l'observaient faire comme s'il était fou. Personne n'osait intervenir dans cet échange.

La vieille femme commença à virer à un teint plus que rouge et la marionnette de bois comprit que l'humain était allé trop loin. Il voulut lui faire un signe, lui dire de se taire et de fuir, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

La reine Ombrage leva son morceau de bois au-dessus de sa tête et s'écria d'une voix suraiguë :

— Je vais t'apprendre le respect avorton !

Les yeux gris de l'héritier Malfoy s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit le morceau de bois briller d'une lueur verte menaçante. Sans qu'il ait aucune chance de l'éviter, un faisceau de cette même lumière partit vers lui et le percuta en plein ventre !

La douleur lui coupa le souffle et Drago sentit ses jambes céder sous son poids. Portant ses mains là où il avait été touché, Drago s'aperçut qu'il ne saignait pas. Ses vêtements étaient intacts comme si rien n'était arrivé. Pourtant, il n'avait pas rêvé la douleur, alors comment...

Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent au point qu'ils auraient pu sortir de leurs orbites.

Devant lui, se dressait la femme à l'allure de crapaud qui l'avait attaqué. Elle lui souriait comme s'il était une mouche particulièrement appétissante. Comment... Cette femme ne faisait même pas dix centimètres l'instant d'avant !

Mais la réponse à ses interrogations s'imposa dans l'esprit de Drago comme une évidence. Aux côtés de la femme, se trouvaient les rats soldats. Grands, bien trop grands pour être normaux, et derrière eux, Drago voyait la cheminée... Elle était gigantesque !

— Et voilà, siffla la femme en rose. Maintenant, tu fais moins le fier à notre échelle.

— Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?! s'écria Drago en essayant de se relever.

Sa tête lui tournait, il avait envie de vomir. Non... C'était impossible, il était en train de rêver... C'était un cauchemar !

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient tellement qu'il n'entendit pas ce que la femme en rose ordonna à ses rats, pas plus qu'il ne remarqua ces derniers s'approcher de lui, épées levées.

Profitant de la distraction, la marionnette de bois abattit son épée sur le rat le plus proche et se servit de son déséquilibre pour le faire tomber sur un autre soldat.

Sans demander son reste, il courut vers Drago et l'attrapa par le bras, le forçant à se lever et à le suivre dans sa fuite.

L'hériter Malfoy se laissa faire, encore trop sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer pour penser normalement. Ombrage poussa un cri de rage et un autre faisceau lumineux jaillit dans leur direction. Il frôla la joue de Drago et défit quelques-unes de ses mèches parfaites. Cela eut pour effet de complètement réveiller le blond. Lui qui ne faisait que se laisser traîner accéléra le pas et doubla la marionnette, la forçant à lâcher son bras. Ils arrivèrent devant l'immense cheminée de marbre dont les guirlandes de végétation semblaient leur tendre les bras.

Sans même se concerter, Drago et la Marionnette sautèrent dans les branches de houx et grimpèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait (ce qui était le cas).

Les feuilles furent leurs meilleures alliées, elles les dissimulaient des sorts du crapaud et leur permettaient de progresser sans trop de difficulté. Drago râla quand sa veste se déchira sur la pointe d'une branche trop pointue à son goût, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

Les rats soldats les suivaient de prés, et malheureusement pour notre héros, les rongeurs étaient naturellement plus doués pour escalader. Ils allaient les rattraper.

Alors que Drago s'autorisait un regard vers l'arrière, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la poupée. Ils brillaient. Cette révélation faillit presque faire perdre mains au blond. Depuis quand ses yeux étaient aussi... Vivants ? Vraiment... Rien n'était normal depuis que ces rats étaient apparus.

La marionnette soutint le regard du blond pendant à peine quelques dixièmes de seconde avant que son visage ne s'éclaire. La fente de bois articulée qui lui servait de bouche sembla se tordre vers le haut comme s'il souriait. Puis, il disparut. Drago le vit lâcher la branche de houx et s'enfoncer à travers les feuilles.

 _Qu'est-ce que... Quoi ?_

Pourquoi avait-il lâché ? Les rats l'avaient-ils attrapé ? Drago entendit alors des cris d'agonie plus bas et sans savoir comment, il devina qu'il s'agissait des rats. La marionnette s'était laissée tomber comme plus tôt du canapé pour leur faire subir une attaque d'en haut. C'était intelligent... Une stratégie infaillible mais aussi dangereuse.

Après quelques secondes de plus, Drago arriva au sommet de la cheminée et s'autorisa un regard vers le sol.

Outre le début de vertige qui lui prit, il repéra bien vite l'attroupement de rats autour de la marionnette. Ils n'étaient plus très nombreux, cinq exactement. Plus la femme en rose un peu plus loin.

La marionnette avait trouvé refuge derrière une sorte de corbeille à papier fragile. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on jouait les héros.

Ombrage fulminait et jubilait en même temps. Ce satané Casse-Noisette était fait comme un rat (lol) mais pourtant, il continuait de lui résister ! Ses soldats avaient connu plus de pertes qu'elle ne l'avait cru... Peut-être aurait-elle du confier cette tâche à son chef de garde plutôt que d'y aller elle-même. Un cri amusant retentit de derrière la corbeille à papier et accentua le sourire de la femme. Le Casse-Noisette était blessé. Il serait bientôt transformé en petit-bois qu'elle pourrait jeter dans cette immense cheminé.

En parlant de la cheminée...

— Hey ! Tête de Bois ! Couche-toi !

Le cri fit lever la tête aux soldats juste à temps pour voir une monstrueuse ombre leur foncer dessus !

Un chandelier en argent massif tomba de la cheminée, entraînant avec lui la lourde guirlande de houx. Personne n'eut le temps de réagir, la décoration les heurta de plein fouet.

Les rats, partiellement protégés par leurs armures, s'en sortirent plutôt bien, mais deux d'entre eux gisaient sous le chandelier, morts.

Parmi les rescapés, l'un repéra sa reine. Assommée, du sang coulant de sa tête granuleuse, elle était immobile.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux trois rats restant pour sonner la retraite. Ils récupérèrent leur reine ainsi que la baguette de bois et s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste par le trou dans le mur.

Le silence se fit sur la pièce.

Drago se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol grâce aux restes de la guirlande. Une fois sur ses pieds, il regarda le fruit de son ingéniosité. Il avait fait fuir les rats la queue entre les jambes et avec un peu de chance, avait tué l'horrible femme rose.

Plutôt fier de son exploit, il entreprit de d'enlever la poussière de son sublime costume. La manche de son veston était déchirée. Il la retira pour ne plus garder que son gilet et sa chemise. Remettant sa cravate en place, il entendit alors du mouvement dans son dos.

Craignant que l'un des rats soldats ne soit pas complètement mort et revienne à l'attaque, Drago sursauta et fit volteface.

Mais heureusement, il s'agissait juste de la marionnette qui sortit de derrière la corbeille renversée.

Drago entreprit de calmer un peu son cœur. Lui ? Avoir eu peur ? Jamais !

L'héritier Malfoy profita du silence pour observer plus en détail la poupée. Maintenant qu'ils faisaient la même taille, Drago remarquait chaque petite chose la concernant. Ses vêtements n'étaient plus en bois, ils étaient en fait en tissu robuste comme il sied à un uniforme militaire. Le rouge vermeil brillait presque et faisait ressortir les coutures d'or fine. Cette veste n'avait rien d'un simple uniforme, Drago en aurait mis sa main de noble à couper. C'était une tenue de cérémonie. De même que l'épée que la marionnette avait raccrochée à sa ceinture. Même de loin, il pouvait dire que l'objet avait été forgé avec une rare finesse. Plus pour éblouir que pour combattre.

Le regard de Drago s'attarda sur le visage du jouet de bois. C'était tellement étrange à voir... Comme si l'homme portait un masque. Le bois de sa peau ressemblait à du pin, comme s'il était légèrement bronzé alors que ses cheveux noirs semblaient réels, en bataille sur son crâne comme s'ils n'avaient jamais connu de peigne. Drago grimaça face à ce détail et passa une main dans ses propres cheveux par habitude afin de les arranger. Jamais il ne pourrait laisser sa splendide chevelure dans un pareil état.

Mais alors qu'il allait s'avancer vers l'homme de bois, Drago vit ce dernier se laisser tomber sur le sol où son bras droit se laissa choir, totalement inerte. Avant que l'hériter ait pu poser la moindre question, la marionnette attrapa son épaule de sa main valide... Et arracha son bras !

Enfin non... pas exactement, il se contenta de le retirer de l'articulation avec un visage aussi neutre qu'un mort et le retourna pour le remettre dans le bon sens. Drago entendit un craquement bien trop semblable à celui d'un os pour son bien et ne put empêcher une horrible grimace de s'emparer de son merveilleux visage.

— Quelle horreur !

Son cri fusa sans qu'il puisse le retenir et attira l'attention de la marionnette sur lui. Ce dernier ne cacha pas sa surprise, comme s'il avait oublié la présence du blond, puis se redressa sur ses jambes.

— C'est moins terrible que ce qu'on croit... Je n'ai rien senti.

— C'est commun aux monstres articulés de faire flipper les gens ? continua Drago avec mauvaise humeur.

— Euh...

De toute évidence, la marionnette ne s'attendait pas à se faire ainsi insulter. Il fronça ses sourcils de bois et répondit avec irritation.

— D'abord, je ne suis pas un monstre.

— Question de point de vue, lui répondit le blond du tac au tac.

— Qu...

— Tu es une marionnette qui parle et qui bouge. À part un monstre d'histoire d'horreur qu'est-ce que tu peux bien être ?

— Je... Mais je ne suis pas une marionnette !

Là, Drago releva un sourcil l'air de se foutre de la gueule de l'homme en bois. Ce dernier dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui planter son épée entre les deux yeux. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques minutes et il n'aimait déjà pas ce type.

— J'ai été maudit... expliqua le soldat de bois. Par la même personne qui t'a donné cette taille.

— Maudit ? Par cette femme ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a fait exactement ?

Ah ? Maintenant le blond semblait bien plus intéressé par ce qu'on lui disait.

— Elle t'a jeté un sort, expliqua la marionnette. Avec la baguette de Merlin.

Drago resta un moment silencieux. Il était sérieux ce mec ? Un sort ? Genre de la magie ? Merlin ? Une baguette magique ?! C'était impossible ! La magie n'existait pas !

Le blond regarda une nouvelle fois autour de lui. Il faisait environ dix centimètres de haut et discutait avec une poupée de bois à côté de cadavres de rats soldats en armure...

— Ok... Mettons que la magie existe, commença-t-il en se frottant les yeux pour éloigner le mal de crane qui commençait à percer. Comment je redeviens grand ? Il doit bien y avoir un moyen ?

 _Si tu me dis non, je t'arrache les deux émeraudes_ _qui te servent d'yeux._

La marionnette resta un moment silencieuse avant de pousser un soupir.

— Tu te doutes bien que si j'avais le moyen de conjurer le sort, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps...

Se faisant, il pointa son propre corps de bois. Drago l'observa à nouveau.

— Mmm... Certes... Alors quoi, il faut aller voler la baguette de cette bonne femme ?

— La voler ? Tu es fou ! Elle ne te laissera jamais approcher !

— Je ne vais pas rester minuscule toute ma vie ! s'écria Drago que toute cette histoire commençait à rendre barge. Tu sais qui je suis ? Je suis Drago Malfoy ! Héritier du Duc de Malfoy ! Diplômé de l'école de Poudlard et...

— Et fiancé à la jeune fille à qui j'ai été offert...

La marionnette laissa échapper un sourire en coin suite à sa phrase, confirmant qu'il était conscient durant la dispute de Drago avec son père. Le blond lui lança un regard de pure haine qui lui fit froid dans le dos même s'il n'en montra rien.

— Pas si je peux l'en empêcher...

Drago fulminait maintenant tellement qu'une véritable aura noir émanait de lui. Et comme l'homme de bois avait un minimum d'instinct de survie, il préféra changer de sujet.

— À vrai dire... J'ai bien une solution à notre problème... Enfin...

— Ah ?

Ouh là... Mieux valait se dépêcher de donner des réponses au blond s'il ne voulait pas finir en petit-bois...

— J'ai un ami... enfin... plutôt un allié... Quoi que je ne suis même pas sûr de connaître ses vraies intentions...

— Hum hum...

L'aura de Drago aurait pu tuer n'importe qui de peur, et le fait qu'il asseye de la contenir avec un regard glacial n'aidait pas les choses.

— Unhommem'aditqueMerlinpourraitromprelesort, lâcha la marionnette d'une traite.

— Merlin ? C'est pas sa baguette que l'autre crapaud utilisait ?

— Crapaud ? Oh... Euh oui, c'est sa baguette. En fait, Merlin était un puissant sorcier vivant au royaume des sucreries, il y a des années, qui aurait disparu du jour au lendemain en ne laissant que sa baguette magique. Pendant longtemps sa baguette était gardée dans le coffre-fort de la famille royale, mais après le coup d'état d'Ombrage...

— Attends quoi ? Royaume des sucreries ? Coup d'état ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?!

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, la marionnette tenta d'expliquer le monde d'où il venait à Drago. C'était un monde nommé le Royaume des sucreries, gouverné par un roi et une reine pacifistes. Il y a une vingtaine d'année, le roi et la reine avaient été tués. Le pouvoir avait été donné à un proche de la famille, mais il y a deux ans, un coup d'état mené par Ombrage, la femme en robe rose, lui avait permis de prendre le pouvoir. Elle avait alors volé la baguette de Merlin et faisait subir un véritable enfer au peuple du Royaume des sucreries.

Drago écouta tout ça en essayant de ne pas mourir de rire chaque fois que la marionnette prononçait le mot "sucrerie". Non mais vraiment, quelle blague !

— Et donc... Tu as été transformé en marionnette par cette Ombrage puis enfermé dans son donjon, répéta Drago. Et un homme que tu n'avais jamais vu avant t'a fait sortir et t'a dit de trouver Merlin...

— C'est ça. Cet homme, Dumbledore quelque chose m'a dit que seul Merlin pourrait récupérer sa baguette et ramener la paix sur le royaume.

— Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu as fini dans les cadeaux de Pansy ?

— C'est... Dumbledore qui m'a fait venir jusqu'ici... Il m'a mis dans un cadeau et m'a dit d'attendre le moment opportun.

— ...

Drago se passa la main sur le visage.

— Tu es en train de me dire qu'un parfait étranger complètement fou t'a dit de partir à la recherche de la fée clochette puis t'a foutu dans une boite et que toi, tu as suivi chacune de ses demandes ?! Comme ça, sans te poser la moindre question ?

— Écoute, ce mec était sûrement fou et n'avait plus toute sa tête, mais il a raison sur un point : seul Merlin pourra briser le sort.

— Mais ce mec existait il y au moins mille ans ! À l'heure qu'il est, il est sûrement mort et enterré !

— Dans ce cas, il faudrait trouver sa tombe... Ou sa dernière demeure. Peut-être qu'il possédait un artefact comme sa baguette qui pourrait nous aider contre Ombrage.

— Minute Pinocchio, déjà il n'y a pas de "on" ou de "nous". Moi, je veux juste retrouver ma taille. Votre petite guéguerre ne m'intéresse pas.

— Le résultat est le même. On doit trouver la dernière demeure de Merlin.

— Et t'as une petite idée d'où chercher ? Parce que je suis presque sûr que ce n'est pas ici. Ce manoir a été construit il y a tout juste trente ans.

La marionnette sembla réfléchir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux les ébouriffant encore plus avant de répondre d'une voix évasive.

— Je crois... Qu'il vaudrait mieux rentrer au royaume des sucreries. On trouvera bien des informations là-bas.

Drago regarda cette marionnette sans rien dire. L'idée de se rendre dans un monde parallèle au nom aussi ridicule ne l'enchantait guerre, mais il n'avait malheureusement pas le choix. Hors de question de garder cette taille de Lilliputien toute sa vie et de devoir se vêtir avec des vêtements de poupée !

Reportant son attention sur la poupée qui était toujours en train de réfléchir au lieu où il pourrait se renseigner sur Merlin, Drago repassa en boucle sa petite histoire. L'héritier Malfoy était sûr d'une chose, l'homme de bois ne lui avait pas tout dit. Certaines choses à propos de la famille royale de son monde et du coup d'état étaient encore floues. Drago était un maître dans l'art du mensonge et de la tromperie et il savait reconnaître ces derniers. La marionnette lui avait menti, mais à quel sujet ? Impossible de le savoir pour l'instant, Drago n'avait pas assez d'éléments en sa possession pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

— Drago ? C'est bien ça ?

— Et qui t'a permis de me tutoyer ? demanda le blond d'un ton amer.

— On va devoir se rendre dans le Royaume des sucreries, continua la marionnette sans faire attention à sa mauvaise humeur. Tu te sens prêt ? Tu peux toujours rester ici et...

— Et attendre que tu reviennes ? Hors de question. Je préfère que mon père pense que je me suis barré plutôt qu'on me voit dans cet état. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui me garantira que tu reviendras après avoir trouvé ton Merlin ? Non, je viens avec toi.

La marionnette hocha la tête et ouvrit la marche. Ils se dirigèrent vers le trou dans le mur. Celui dont étaient sortis tous les rats.

Drago grimaça à l'idée d'emprunter le même chemin.

— J'espère que je ne vais pas me chopper des puces, tête de bois...

— Et moi des mites...

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le passage et disparurent dans l'obscurité.

Seul resta un salon silencieux dont les traces de combat fraîches semblèrent s'effacer comme par enchantement...


	3. Acte 3

**HARRY NUTCRACKER ET LE PAYS DES JOUETS**

 **Acte 3 :**

* * *

La chute fut longue. Drago eut tout le temps de se demander pourquoi le monde s'acharnait contre lui alors qu'il sentait de façon funeste s'exercer le pouvoir de la gravité. Bien sûr, l'Héritier Malfoy n'était pas un trouillard, mais quand on se sentait ainsi tomber pendant plus de trois secondes, on ressentait alors l'irrésistible envie de crier très, TRÈS fort.

Heureusement pour la fierté de notre cher blondinet, son cri n'eut pas le temps de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres qu'il atterrit dans une épaisse couche molle et froide.

Il n'avait pas crié. Son honneur était sauf.

— Putain de bordel de merde !

... Son honneur, pas ses bonnes manières.

Drago entreprit de se redresser comme il pouvait, luttant contre l'espèce de poudre gelée qui le recouvrait et avait amortie sa chute. Frissonnant de toute part, il écarta ses cheveux désordonnés qu'il avait devant les yeux, juste à temps pour voir l'idiote marionnette tomber du ciel juste devant lui, le recouvrant une nouvelle fois de ce qu'il avait identifié comme de la neige.

— Put...

Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas insulter cette stupide marionnette de tous les noms. Pas plus de trois jurons par minute. C'était une règle qu'il se tenait de respecter depuis ses cinq ans.

La marionnette se redressa difficilement en portant la main à son front.

— Eh bien... Heureusement qu'il y avait de la neige pour amortir notre chute...

— Parce que tu nous as fait faire le saut de l'ange sans savoir où on atterrirait ? cracha Drago en se levant et en époussetant ses vêtements.

— Hey ! Baisse d'un ton, tu veux...

— Que moi je baisse d'un ton ?! s'écria Drago, furieux que la marionnette ose lui donner des ordres.

Il allait se retourner vers l'idiot de bois pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée sur leur situation, quand une main ganté et dure comme de la roche se posa sur sa bouche. La poupée de bois s'était levée avec une rapidité hors norme et se tenait maintenant à quelques centimètres de Drago. Ce dernier lui lança un regard surpris, auquel les yeux verts répondirent en se tournant vers le plafond. Drago suivit leur mouvement pour s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient en fait dans une immense grotte gelée. Et qu'au-dessus de leurs têtes, se dressaient plusieurs centaines de stalactites tranchantes, prêtes à tomber et à les empaler au moindre éclat de voix.

Une fois certain que Drago n'allait plus crier, la marionnette s'écarta en vitesse. Drago le maudit du regard, le brun n'avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre que la prochaine fois qu'il osait poser sa main sur la noble bouche du noble aristocrate, ce dernier le transformerait en petit bois pour sa cheminée.

— Et maintenant on fait quoi Monsieur le génie ? demanda Drago en chuchotant.

— Je ne sais pas... Nous sommes bien au Pays des Sucreries, sûrement dans les montagnes de crème glacée...

Il s'approcha de la paroi de la grotte et y passa sa main gantée, déplaçant la poussière de neige pour dévoiler une couche de glace miroitante. Drago observa le reste des murs en arrivant à une conclusion qui ne lui plut pas.

— Il n'y a pas d'issue...

— Il devait y en avoir une ! le reprit la poupée. Seulement la glace s'est reformée et a bloqué la sortie.

La marionnette attrapa son épée dans son fourreau et prit de l'élan avant d'abattre l'arme sur le mur de glace. Le son que produisit le métal sur la paroi résonna dans la cavité en faisant trembler les stalactites du plafond.

— Tu veux nous tuer ou quoi ! s'écria Drago le plus bas possible.

— ... Ok, c'était une mauvaise idée. La glace n'a même pas une égratignure.

— Ben trouve autre chose ! Et si possible une solution qui ne nous transformera pas en brochettes.

Tout en disant cela, Drago s'approcha du mur de glace pour y observer son reflet et se recoiffer. Fouillant dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, il en sortit un petit peigne argenté serti d'une petite émeraude, sa pierre préférée. Ses pauvres cheveux soyeux avaient été mis à mal par la neige fondue alors il les ramena vers l'arrière d'un geste habitué.

La marionnette le regarda faire les yeux écarquillés avant de ranger sa lame en maugréant.

— C'est quoi ton problème ? On est deux dans cette galère alors si tu n'y mets pas un peu du tiens aussi on n'ira pas loin !

— Pardon ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse au juste ? Je ne suis pas d'ici moi ! J'y connais rien à ce monde de Bonbons !

— C'est le Pays des Sucreries, et si tu veux le quitter il va déjà falloir m'aider à sortir de cette fichue grotte. Alors ? Des idées ?

— J'en ai bien une, en effet... J'aurais juste besoin d'un petit sacrifice au Dieu du feu...

— Qu... Mais t'es pas bien ! Tu veux me faire brûler ?!

— T'as tout compris, tête de bois.

Drago avait croisé ses bras sur son torse et regardait l'autre de cet air supérieur énervant. S'ils ne risquaient pas la mort au moindre bruit trop fort, la marionnette lui aurait depuis longtemps hurlé dessus. Ah... Ce qu'il pouvait détester les types comme lui.

— Bordel... Pourquoi il a fallu que je me retrouve avec un aristo pourri...

Le corps de bois se tendit en attendant la réaction du blond. Pourquoi se disputaient-ils de base ? Ils feraient mieux de trouver un moyen de sortir plutôt que d'agir comme des gamins.

Mais contre toute attente, Drago ne répondit pas. Il s'était retourné vers le mur de glace et le regardait comme si c'était lui qui l'avait insulté. La marionnette s'inquiéta de l'expression de son compagnon d'infortune. S'était-il cogné la tête en tombant ?

— Drago ? Ça va ?

— Chut.

Le blond s'approcha de la paroi de glace comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il posa sa main sur la surface glaciale à la manière d'un aveugle cherchant un texte en braille.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

— Chuuuut ! Écoute !

L'air concentré du blond attisa la curiosité du brun et il tendit l'oreille. Pourtant, la grotte était parfaitement silencieuse.

— T'entends ? demanda Drago en se déplaçant sur la droite comme suivant une chimère que lui seul entendait.

La marionnette commençait vraiment à craindre pour sa santé mentale quand Drago s'arrêta devant une partie du mur de glace en tout point semblable au reste de la grotte. Posant sa main sur la glace, cette dernière commença alors à briller, comme éclairée de l'intérieur.

Comme brûlé par la lumière, Drago retira sa main et s'écarta juste à temps pour voir l'endroit d'où provenait le son fondre. Cela créa une petite cavité parfaitement ronde d'où raisonnait maintenant le doux bruit. Pendant un moment, Drago eut peur que ce dernier ne décroche les stalactites mais cette angoisse s'envola lorsqu'il _l_ 'aperçue.

Une luciole. Minuscule et brillante, comme une sphère d'énergie pure qui voletait à l'entrée de la cavité.

Comme timide, elle faisait des mouvements aléatoires près de la glace avant de soudain prendre son envol vers le visage de notre blond.

Drago retint son souffle sous le choc. Maintenant qu'il la voyait de plus près, il se rendit compte que cette sphère de lumière n'avait rien d'une luciole. Non, c'était une fille. Une minuscule petite fille en robe blanche aux reflets bleutés, comme taillée dans un flocon de neige. De longs cheveux blonds ondulaient autour de son visage doux, faisant ressortir de grands yeux bleus rêveurs. Et dans son dos, vibrant sans bruit dans l'air gelé, se trouvaient deux petites ailes translucides.

— C'est... c'est... commença Drago.

— Une fée des neiges... termina la marionnette.

Ce dernier s'approcha doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il semblait aussi émerveillé par ce spectacle que Drago lui-même, regardant le petit être gracieux avec un sourire d'enfant voyant un arc-en-ciel pour la première fois.

— Une fée... répéta Drago, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Comme hypnotisé, il leva la main vers cette apparition merveilleuse comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle. La petite fée laissa échapper un rire cristallin avant de s'envoler et de retourner se cacher dans la petite cavité qui se referma derrière elle.

Sa lumière partie, Drago et la marionnette eurent l'impression que la nuit était subitement tombée sur leur grotte.

Drago n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qui venait de se passer, et à voir la tête de la marionnette, lui non plus.

— Alors les fées existent ? demanda Drago.

— Oui... Mais ça doit faire une centaine d'année que personne n'en avait plus vue !

— Comment ça ? Elles sont en voie d'extinction ?

— Y a un peu de ça, oui. Mais surtout, depuis quelques décennies, les fées se cachent et ne sortent plus devant les humains. Les chercheurs passent parfois leur vie à en chercher... Et toi, à peine arrivé ici que tu en croises une ! Tu dois être l'homme le plus chanceux du monde.

— Si j'étais vraiment l'homme le plus chanceux du monde, je serais en ce moment même en train de dormir dans mon lit aux draps de satin, loin de ta sale tête de bois, répliqua Drago.

Sa remarque eut le don de faire retomber l'ambiance de la grotte tandis qu'il se rapprochait de l'endroit où la cavité s'était ouverte pour l'observer.

— Tu as dit que c'était une fée des neiges c'est ça ? Tu as vu comment elle a fait fondre la glace ?

— Ça fait partie de leurs pouvoirs, les fées des glaces peuvent contrôler la glace à leur guise. C'est probablement elles qui ont glacé l'entrée de la grotte.

— Alors on pourrait leur demander de nous rouvrir la voie !

Tout en parlant, Drago alla toquer contre la paroi de glace comme s'il s'agissait d'une porte.

— Ça m'étonnerait que cette fée accepte de nous aider, elles ne sont pas connues pour leur serviabilité envers les autres créatures vivantes...

Mais alors qu'il parlait, le son qu'avait entendu Drago plus tôt recommença. Plus net, et plus présent que tout à l'heure. Ça ressemblait à une mélodie... Comme un chant doux et merveilleux. Drago n'avait jamais rien entendu de tel. La mélodie se rapprochait et s'intensifiait petit à petit.

Puis, tout comme la glace avait commencé à briller tout à l'heure, le mur s'illumina de millions de petites lumières bleutées ! Reculant sous ce spectacle, Drago et la marionnette regardèrent une multitude de petites cavités se creuser dans la glace, et libérer des centaines et des centaines de petites fées lumineuses !

Tourbillonnant partout autour d'eux, virevoltant entre les stalactites sans même les effleurer, dansant entre elles et chantant toutes ensemble, elles formaient un véritable ballet artistique. C'était un spectacle hypnotique qu'elles leur offraient et aucun des deux hommes ne savait trouver les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il voyait. Tournant sur eux-mêmes pour ne rien manquer du spectacle, ils avaient l'impression de danser avec elles.

Drago entra alors en contact avec la marionnette et leur regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Drago était comme dans une sorte de transe, hypnotisé par la musique féerique, il laissa son regard se perdre dans les yeux émeraude sans même se rendre compte de son comportement. La marionnette, elle, en fut bien consciente et regarda le blond avec surprise. Ce dernier affichait un sourire simple et heureux, sans arrière-pensée ou faux semblant. Il semblait réellement s'amuser de ce spectacle d'acrobatie et cela arracha même un sourire à la poupée de bois. Se détournant de lui, Drago continua à observer les fées comme un enfant devant un spectacle de magie, et la marionnette en rigola.

Alors comme ça, le petit aristo casse-pieds pouvait aussi faire ce genre d'expression ?

Ce fut ce moment que les fées choisirent pour commencer à se regrouper, formant un nuage blanc et bleu, comme une tempête de flocons de neige, elles commencèrent à tourner sur elles-mêmes. Drago vit alors la petite fée qui était sortie de la glace en premier quitter l'essaim et s'approcher de lui. Elle virevolta jusqu'à sa veste et attrapa un bout de sa chemise avant d'essayer de le guider dans une direction. Drago se laissa faire, comme si la moindre résistance de sa part pourrait briser cet instant magique.

Une fois hors de la route des fées, ces dernières fondirent sur le mur de glace. Il y eut une explosion de lumière qui força Drago et la Marionnette à fermer les yeux sous l'intensité.

Lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent, ils découvrirent un mur de glace fondu sur plusieurs mètres, comme un tunnel donnant sur la lumière de l'extérieur !

— J'y crois pas... murmura la Marionnette.

Drago reporta son attention sur la petite fée blonde aux yeux rêveurs et tendit le doigt devant elle. Elle se pencha sur son index pour lui déposer un petit baiser puis s'en alla à la poursuite de ses sœurs, disparaissant dans la lumière de l'extérieur.

— Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien ! commenta Drago avec un sourire tendre en la voyant partir.

— Eh ben ça... Tu n'aurais pas du sang de fée dans les veines par hasard ? demanda la Marionnette comme une mauvaise blague.

— C'est possible ?

— Bien sûr que non !

Et la Marionnette planta là notre aristocrate qui le suivit d'un pas rageur.

En sortant de la grotte, la lumière extérieure était si forte que Drago dut plisser les yeux. Il se retrouva alors sur un immense plateau enneigé où le soleil se reflétait sur le sol immaculé. En contrebas du plateau, se trouvait une gigantesque forêt dont il pouvait sentir l'odeur de pin d'ici. Les feuilles vertes chatoyantes formaient comme une mer de verdure qui se finissait plus au sud sur de grands pâturages colorés. Derrière ces derniers, Drago put apercevoir un château d'une taille colossale ! Jamais il n'avait vu pareil édifice, même à cette distance on pouvait deviner qu'il était impressionnant !

C'était là, la plus belle vue à laquelle Drago ait jamais assisté.

— Bienvenue Drago, au Pays des Sucreries ! s'exclama la Marionnette d'une voix pleine d'enthousiasme et de fierté.

Drago grimaça.

— Ce nom commence vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs.


	4. Acte 4

**_Hellow ! Vu que j'avance beaucoup ma fic Une PotterHeart à Poudlard, j'ai tendance à laisser de côté mes autres XD mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je les abandonne ! La preuve ^^_**

 _ **Beta de Qualité : Tori Aoshiro**_

* * *

 **Mitsuki81** : Merci pour ton commentaire il me fait chaud au cœur ! J'ai déjà prévu toute la suite de cette fic ainsi que la fin donc ne t'inquiète pas, elle sortira ! (même si je mets du temps pardon ^^')

 **Tori Aoshiro** : Merci pour tout ton travail de correction ! Et j'adore comme tu as parlé de Ron XD Et pour te répondre, oui Drago aime les surnoms à base de "tête de truc/machin/bidule/chose XD

* * *

 **HARRY NUTCRACKER ET LE PAYS DES JOUETS**

 **Acte 4 : Rencontre avec les habitants du Village de Pain d' Épice !**

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes maintenant qu'ils marchaient dans un silence presque religieux. Drago suivait les pas de la marionnette de bois en admirant les arbres immenses autour de lui. C'était un amas de sapins et de chênes feuillus aux couleurs claires du printemps. L'odeur du bois et de la sève emplissait leurs narines agréablement et Drago se surprit à ne même pas râler en marchant sur les tapis de mousse.

C'était comme si la forêt entière respirait la paix et la sérénité. Rien à voir avec le parc snobe de son jardin. Ici, les arbres sauvages en imposaient par leur hauteur et l'anarchie de leurs branches.

Un spectacle que Drago n'avait jamais vraiment vu dans les forêts humides d'Angleterre.

Mais bien sûr, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Et comme cette stupide marionnette ne semblait pas comprendre que Drago préférait profiter du trajet en silence, elle essaya de lancer une conversation.

— Alors Drago... Parle-moi de toi.

— Pourquoi ? On va devoir marcher si longtemps que ça pour que tu veuilles me faire la causette ?

— On en a pour une bonne demi-heure de marche encore, répondit la marionnette sans relever le ton amer de son compagnon. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour faire plus ample connaissance ?

— Pourquoi tu ne commencerais pas par toi ? Ça fait longtemps que tu attires les termites ?

La poupée de bois fronça les sourcils, de moins en moins heureux des paroles de l'autre, mais décida une fois de plus de laisser couler.

— Ça va bientôt faire deux ans... Ombrage m'a retenu prisonnier tout ce temps dans ses cachots avant que Dumbledore ne me libère il y a trois mois.

— Et depuis ce temps, tu joues à cache-cache avec ce crapaud. Si tu veux mon avis, ce Dumbmachin aurait mieux fait d'envoyer quelqu'un de plus compétent à la recherche de ce Merlin.

— Et toi ? Ça t'arrive de ne pas être désagréable avec les autres ? Ou c'est une coutume chez les nobles pourris gâtés ?

À peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que la marionnette sut qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Drago s'arrêta subitement et se retourna vers lui avec un air furieux.

— Pardon ? Qui tu traites de pourri gâté, espèce de pantin écervelé ?!

— Ose me dire le contraire ! T'as tout l'attirail du mec né avec une cuillère en argent dans le cul. Alors peut-être qu'avant tu pouvais t'en sortir en disant « Bonjour, je suis Drago Malluné, incline-toi devant ma noblesse » mais ici personne ne te connais ou n'en a rien à faire de ton nom !

— C'est Malfoy, espèce de planche à découper ! Mais tu as raison sur un point, Tête de Bois. Je n'ai rien en commun avec toi et ton monde de sucreries à la noix ! Plus vite j'aurai retrouvé ma taille et plus vite je pourrai rentrer chez moi. Et je compte bien être le plus désagréable possible d'ici là.

Et sur ces mots, Drago reprit son chemin d'un pas assuré en passant devant la marionnette fulminant de rage. Ce dernier maugréa une dernière insulte avant de reprendre son chemin, dépassant l'exaspérant blond sans même un regard pour lui.

Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester les types dans son genre ! Dès qu'il aurait retrouvé Merlin, il romprait la malédiction et expédierait vite fait ce sale aristo péteux loin de lui !

Ils avancèrent ainsi dans un nouveau silence pesant jusqu'à ce que le chemin de terre qu'ils suivaient commence à s'éclaircir. Ils arrivèrent ensuite sur une route pavée de pierres irrégulières et la remontèrent sur quelques mètres.

Drago s'attendait à tout moment à tomber sur des habitations ou une trace quelconque de civilisation. Aussi fut-il heureux de croiser enfin un panneau indicatif.

Une joie qui se teinta bientôt d'exaspération en lisant l'inscription.

— "Village de Pain d'Épice" ? Est-ce que tout dans ce royaume de fou doit porter un nom en rapport avec de la bouffe ?!

— J'y crois pas... Tu vas aussi te plaindre de ça ? râla la marionnette en ébouriffant un peu plus ses cheveux.

— Le pire, c'est que vos noms n'ont strictement rien à voir avec les lieux en question ! Le royaume des Sucreries ? La montagne de crème glacée ? Ce n'était que de la neige, pas de la crème glacée !

— Évidemment que c'était de la neige ! À quoi tu t'attendais ?! À ce que les gens vivent dans des maisons en bonbon et qu'ils aillent pêcher des poissons en chocolat ?

— ... Attends, ne me dis pas que vous avez aussi une rivière appelée "la rivière des poissons en chocolat" ?

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel la marionnette hésita à répondre, comme si elle ne voulait pas donner satisfaction au blond. Enfin, sous son regard insistant, il finit par lâcher.

— C'est la rivière de chocolat chaud... pas la rivière des poissons en chocolat.

— C'est la même chose ! s'écria Drago avec effroi comme si le simple fait de nommer les choses comme ça était un crime contre le bon sens.

— T'as qu'à renommer les lieux si tu n'es pas content ! Moi, tu m'appelles bien « Tête de Bois » alors que je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas le faire.

— Toi, tu _es_ une Tête de Bois.

Un bruit étrange résonna sur leur droite et les figea dans leur dispute. Cela semblait venir des buissons mais s'arrêta subitement. Bien trop subitement pour ressembler au bruit que pourrait faire un animal. La marionnette lança un regard à Drago, lui faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruit, puis sortit doucement son épée.

Soudain, une forme sortit d'un autre buisson derrière eux et fonça sur la marionnette. Cette dernière se retourna et frappa avec la garde de son épée en plein dans le plexus de son agresseur ! Celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur, cri auquel répondit le premier buisson.

Un autre homme en sortit, le visage caché par la même capuche marron que son complice. Il voulut se jeter sur la marionnette tandis que Drago s'éloignait du combat.

On aurait pu le traiter de lâche ou de trouillard, mais la vérité c'était que Drago n'avait aucune envie de risquer sa vie pour une planche de bois. Il allait tourner les talons et fuir les ravisseurs quand trois autres personnes émergèrent devant lui.

Drago jura face au petit poignard que le plus grand pointait sur lui et leva les bras en guise de bonne foi. Voilà maintenant qu'il allait se faire détrousser par un groupe de clochards des forêts !

— Écartez-vous ! hurla la marionnette.

Drago tourna la tête dans la direction de la voix pour se rendre compte que l'homme de bois tenait l'un des agresseurs contre lui, la lame de son épée contre sa gorge.

Le premier assaillant le regardait, son couteau sorti mais refusant de bouger pour ne pas mettre en danger son ami.

Drago sourit, reportant son regard sur les trois idiots devant lui, il commença à reculer vers sa tête de bois.

— Toi, ne bouge pas ! lui cria le grand dadais en face de lui d'une voix mal assurée.

Drago l'analysa rapidement puis il laissa glisser son regard sur les autres avant de reprendre un air serein. Il laissa retomber ses mains dans une attitude nonchalante.

— Le lâche pas, tête de bois, et s'il bouge, tranche-lui la gorge.

— Non ! s'écrièrent leurs agresseurs avec panique.

Évidemment, la marionnette ne bougea pas, peu désireux de tuer quelqu'un (autre qu'un soldat de la reine des rats) ou même d'obéir aveuglément à Drago. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le blond qui ne présentait plus aucune trace de peur mais respirait plutôt l'arrogance.

— D'un côté, je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi vous nous avez attaqués, mais en fait, je m'en fiche. Vous vous en êtes de toute évidence pris aux mauvaises personnes.

Drago savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Il ne fallait pas être un géni pour comprendre que les gens en face de lui n'étaient que des gamins désespérés. Ils avaient immédiatement stoppé toute agressivité dès que l'un des leurs s'était retrouvé à leur merci. Ils ne feraient rien qui pourrait risquer de le blesser.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans cette forêt ? demanda la plus petite des silhouettes, une femme. Vous faites partie de l'armée d'Ombrage ?

Drago allait répondre quand il fut interrompu par la marionnette.

— Vous n'êtes pas en position de poser des questions, commença-t-il d'une voix aussi assurée que celle de Drago. Dites-nous plutôt qui vous êtes et ce que vous voulez et après on avisera.

L'héritier Malfoy ne le montra pas, mais il était assez impressionné par la réponse du bout de bois. Comme quoi, il n'était pas complètement inutile.

Malheureusement pour eux, le groupe encapuchonné semblait reprendre peu à peu leurs esprits. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne se reprennent entièrement et n'envisagent une façon de leur nuire à nouveau, Drago le sentait.

Alors qu'il allait leur intimer de répondre, il vit l'une des deux femmes proches du grand au couteau s'avancer vers lui.

— Hey ! Recule !

Mais la femme ne sembla même pas lui accorder un regard. Ses yeux à demi dissimulés par la capuche semblaient concentrés sur la marionnette.

Elle leva doucement les mains vers sa tête et retira sa capuche, dévoilant un visage aux cheveux bruns hirsutes et aux dents de devant légèrement écartées. Son regard marron continuait de fixer la marionnette comme si elle pouvait voir quelque chose que tout le monde ici ignorait.

— Nous sommes des habitants du Village de Pain d'Épice. On protège la route principale d'une potentielle invasion de la reine des rats, c'est pour ça qu'on vous a attaqués.

— Herma, essaya de la rappeler le grand au couteau.

— Mon nom est Hermione. S'il-vous-plaît, vous n'avez pas l'air de faire partie de l'armée d'Ombrage alors libérez notre ami.

— Et qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que...

— C'est bon Drago, interrompit la marionnette. Ils disent la vérité.

Et avant que personne n'ait pu rien rajouté, il lâcha son prisonnier qui s'empressa de rejoindre leur premier assaillant.

Si les yeux de Drago avaient pu tuer, la marionnette aurait sûrement pris feu sur-le-champ et serait en train de se tordre de douleur face à la consumation de son corps de bois... Ce dernier dut le sentir car il évita du mieux possible le regard incendiaire de son compagnon d'infortune.

Poussés par la jeune femme brune, ses amis abaissèrent tous leur capuche, révélant une très grande concentration de cheveux roux !

L'autre jeune femme semblait être la plus jeune du groupe, ses cheveux roux cascadaient dans son dos une fois libérés et elle leur lança un regard méfiant. Le même regard que leur lançait le grand dadais au visage mangé par les tâches de rousseurs. Il avait baissé son couteau mais le gardait toujours en mains, peu rassuré.

Les deux autres hommes proches de la marionnette retirèrent leur capuche d'un mouvement symétrique et Drago se rendit compte qu'il avait affaire à des jumeaux. Un peu plus âgés que lui, avec le même regard espiègle et sournois et toujours cette impressionnante crinière rousse.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans nos bois si vous n'êtes pas des soldats de la reine des rats ? demandèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix qui résonna étrangement.

Drago en fut surpris. Avaient-ils répété pour avoir une telle synchronisation ?

— On cherchait justement le Village de Pain d'Épice, expliqua la marionnette. Nous avons besoin d'aide.

— Hey Tête de bois ! T'es pas obligé de tout leur dire, râla Drago en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'on peut leur faire confiance ?

Il regarda chacun des roux avec une animosité à peine visible... C'est de l'ironie.

La marionnette leva les yeux au ciel avant de reporter son regard sur les adolescents.

— Ce n'est rien, il n'est pas d'ici. Tout va bien Drago ! répondit-il au blond. Ce sont bien des habitants du village, ils en portent les habits traditionnels.

— N'importe quel imbécile saurait voler des vêtements pour se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre.

— C'est nous que tu traites d'imbéciles ? demanda le rouquin au couteau tout en essayant d'effrayer Malfoy.

— Non. C'est l'arbre derrière toi, Tête de Gland !

La marionnette se plaça immédiatement entre les deux hommes avant que ces derniers ne fassent une bêtise monumentale.

— On se calme ! Drago, tu...

— Ron, ça suffit !

La petite brune qui avait ôté sa capuche en première administra une claque monumentale sur l'arrière de la tête du dénommé « Ron » qui poussa un petit cri peu viril qui résonna à travers la forêt.

À ce dernier, suivirent deux ricanements moqueurs. Les jumeaux semblaient trouver la scène très drôle, de même pour la deuxième jeune femme qui dissimulait difficilement son sourire.

Elle finit par s'avancer vers la marionnette et Drago avec cet air curieux dans le regard.

— Moi, c'est Ginny, commença-t-elle, le grand dadais qui crie comme une fille c'est mon frère, Ron, pareil pour eux.

Elle pointa du doigt les jumeaux qui firent une petite révérence pleine d'autodérision avant de se présenter d'une même voix.

— Moi, c'est Fred...

— ... et moi, George.

— Alors comme ça vous...

— ... cherchez notre village ?

— On peut savoir pourquoi ?

— On cherche des informations pour nous débarrasser de la reine des rats, lança la marionnette sans plus de cérémonie.

Le silence se fit dans la forêt suite à sa déclaration.

— Vous voulez dire... Vous faites partie de la révolution ?

— RON ! crièrent ses frères et sœur pour le faire taire.

Ce dernier, semblant se rendre compte de ses paroles, devint blême avant de bégayer comme un imbécile.

— Révolution ? Quelle révolution ? Il n'y a pas de révolution, bien sûr ! Ah ah ! Ah... ah...

Sa sœur se frappa la tête de désespoir devant la débilité de son aîné et Drago était à deux doigts de faire pareil.

Le simple fait de rester à parler avec de tels imbéciles lui donnait la migraine, c'était comme être plongé dans une mauvaise comédie à l'humour plus que douteux. Est-ce que ces têtes de citrouilles faisaient exprès d'être aussi bêtes ?

Il observa donc les échanges entre la marionnette et ces... paysans, en résistant à l'envie de s'exploser la tête sur un arbre. Allons, il valait mieux que ça !

La marionnette sembla pourtant s'adapter à leur idiotie et sembla même les convaincre qu'ils étaient du même côté. Si Drago devait bien accorder une chose à cette planche à pain ambulante, c'est qu'elle savait parler ! Et heureusement d'ailleurs, car il finit par réussir à les convaincre qu'il n'était pas un monstre de bois pour son bon vouloir.

Et d'après ce que Drago comprit de leur discussion d'illettrés, ce n'était pas si rare de voir des personnes victimes des maléfices de la Reine de Rats. D'après leurs dires, cette folle aurait même créé un échiquier géant dans son château en transformant ses ennemis en statue... N'importe quoi.

— Écoutez, nous avons besoin d'informations sur Merlin. Nous pensons de source sûre qu'il pourrait nous aider à vaincre Ombrage !

— _Tu_ penses, rectifia Drago en leur rappelant soudainement sa présence. Je ne te suis que parce que tu es ma seule piste pour rentrer chez moi après avoir brisé mon sort ! Ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que je crois à ta bonne fée.

— Quoi ? Toi aussi tu es victime d'une malédiction d'Ombrage ? demanda Ginny.

— Elle t'a fait quoi ? Décoloré tes cheveux ? ajouta Ron comme s'il s'agissait de la blague la plus hilarante qui soit.

Cette dernière ne lui valut qu'un regard noir du blond qui ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention.

Il sentit pourtant deux bras passer sur ses épaules et l'envelopper d'une sorte d'accolade affective.

— Allons, allons, Ron...

— ... tu nous l'as fait bouder !

— Pauvre petit Drago, tu veux une sucette ?

— Nos sucreries sont réputées dans toute la région, tu sais ?

À ces mots, la petite brune aux cheveux en broussaille sembla entrer dans une colère noir et s'apprêta à leur dire deux mots sur leurs « sucreries » mais Drago réagit avant elle.

Il s'écarta rapidement en repoussant les deux malheureux avant de leur hurler dessus.

— De quel droit osez-vous poser la main sur moi ! Je vous interdis de souiller mon costume de vos vêtements bouseux !

— Ouh là ! Mais c'est qu'il mordrait le petit chiot ! rigola Fred.

— Et la marionnette ! Comment tu t'appelles déjà ? Tu veux pas le tenir en laisse ton ami ?

— Laisse ? Chiot ? Non mais à qui est-ce que vous pensez parler, bande de pouilleux !

— Fred, George ! Arrêtez de vous amuser, ce n'est pas le moment, leur ordonna leur petite sœur.

— Pour qui on te prend ? répéta le jumeaux de droite avec défi. Au vu de ta tenue et de ton langage...

— ... pour un autre de ces aristocrates miteux, termina son frère.

— Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que ta malédiction ne soit que du flan ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait Ombrage ? Elle t'a viré du château parce que tu étais trop chiant ? M'est avis que tout ce que tu espères, c'est juste de retrouver ta place et ton confort d'aristo !

— Et si c'était le cas ?! Dis-moi ce que je pourrais bien avoir à foutre de ce que pensent des paysans roux sans aucune éducation tels que vous ?

— Bon, maintenant ça suffit !

La marionnette sépara de force les jumeaux et Drago avant de se placer au côté de ce dernier et de faire face aux autres.

— Laissons nos différents de côté pour l'instant, vous voulez ! Nos motivations et nos origines n'ont aucune importance ! Tout ce qui compte, c'est que nous avons un ennemi commun : Ombrage ! Et il va falloir se serrer les coudes, même si ça ne nous enchante pas, pour réussir à se débarrasser d'elle ! Pour l'instant, ce dont nous avons besoin, c'est d'informations. Vous avez parlé de révolution, tout à l'heure ?

Il regarda Ron qui sembla se souvenir de sa bêtise et regarda dans un coin de la forêt comme si elle était soudainement devenue la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

— Vous parliez de l'organisation révolutionnaire ? Vous avez une idée d'où les trouver ?

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi on te le dirait. C'est vrai ça, vous avez beau nous dire que vous êtes de notre côté, qu'est-ce qui prouve que...

— Je vais vous mener jusqu'à eux.

— He... Herma !

La brunette s'avança vers la marionnette et Drago sans lâcher du regard la créature de bois. Ce dernier eut du mal à soutenir ce regard, un peu trop franc à son goût et sembla avaler de travers comme s'il était passé sous les rayons X.

— Ron, Ginny, rentrez au village et dites à Molly qu'on revient vite. Fred, George, vous venez avec moi.

— C'est hors de question, Herma ! hurla Ron de protestation. On ne va pas les mener jusqu'aux autres comme ça !

— Pour une raison que je ne peux pas t'expliquer tout de suite, Ron, il faut leur faire confiance, lui répondit son amie d'un air mystérieux. Quand tout sera fini, je te dirai tout, ok ?

— Mais, mais, mais, mais !

La brune lança un regard à Ginny qui hocha la tête et entraîna son frère par le bras sur le chemin de terre, vers le village de Pain d'Épice.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Hermione partit dans l'autre direction, suivie des jumeaux et de la marionnette.

Drago aurait bien voulu lâcher quelques insultes de plus aux deux roux mais se retint. Observer en silence et agir après. Voilà qui serait plus intelligent. Bizarrement, la marionnette et la fille qui s'appelait Hermione semblaient se connaitre... Mais ils semblaient aussi faire croire l'inverse aux autres. Tout cela était étrange... Comme si ce monde n'était pas déjà assez étrange...

* * *

 ** _Eeeeeeet voilà pour ce chapitre ! Une rencontre entre Drago, la Marionnette dont-on-ne-connait-toujours-pas-le-nom (dit comme ça, on croirait parler de Voldemort XD) et la Weasley Family ! (+ Hermione)_**

 ** _Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? À votre avis, qu'arrivera-t-il à nos jeunes ensorcelés dans le prochain chapitre ? La suite au prochain épisode XD_**


End file.
